


【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

by LilithCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithCoco/pseuds/LilithCoco
Kudos: 13





	【佐鸣ABO】恶作剧之吻

宇智波鼬说完这句话就走了。听见他确实离去的脚步声，漩涡鸣人才从窒息感中回神，重重喘了口气。

Alpha的阴茎还插在Omega的穴里，粗大灼热的阳具一点都没被吓软，反而是鸣人心虚得一哆嗦，潺潺流出两股淫水，谄媚的穴肉紧紧一吸，反把Alpha死死缠住。宇智波佐助握着鸣人的肩，把他抵在床上又挺胯直撞，狠狠凿了几下，才硬着头皮慢慢分开。

最后几下又粗暴又猛烈，漩涡鸣人被干得膝骨酸软，站都站不稳，起身时还有体液顺着腿根往下滑落，肉屁股夹都夹不住。

宇智波佐助抽了卫生纸，细细把他泥泞不堪的下体擦干净，才脱了被鸣人阴茎鬼画符的家居服塞进脏衣篓，去隔壁匆匆找件新上衣套上。

至于鸣人睡衣上乱七八糟的褶皱还有一头软踏踏倒下来的头发，怕被看出蹊跷，也无暇顾及，就这么慌慌张张下了楼。

美琴正坐在沙发上和宇智波富岳通话。这几天鸣人都带着佐助的味道，她也没多想，见到鸣人还问他脸怎么这么红。

她招呼鸣人坐在她身边，而宇智波佐助打了个招呼，便瘫着一张脸坐在对面的沙发上。

一旁的宇智波鼬不疾不徐地向他推来了一杯水，“很渴吧？我的弟弟。”

他笑得眉眼弯弯，目光意有所指般盯着Alpha新换的上衣——谁会补个课，还需要换件衣服？

宇智波佐助尴尬地咳了一声，言不由衷地把水杯推了回去。他其实也慌得口干舌燥，但现在却无法静下神来喝水。

美琴把手放在鸣人额头上试着体温，看他绯红的脸上隐隐有一层薄汗，又是担心他感冒了，又是打趣他是不是害怕富岳，把鸣人搞得怪不好意思。

鸣人耳尖发热，窘得连头都不好意思抬起来，但还是红着脸叫了对方一声伯父。其实之前美琴每次通话时，也会喊他过来打个招呼，这倒不是第一次见面。

宇智波富岳也是黑发黑眼，五官轮廓很深，想必年轻时也是个硬朗俊气的帅哥，只不过佐助和鼬遗传了美琴，都是我见犹怜的小尖下巴，他的下颚却方正而突出，紧抿的嘴角有两道深刻的痕路，显得他非常严肃刻板。

鸣人每次见他都觉得紧张，今天尤其心虚。宇智波富岳虽然不苟言笑，见鸣人这样害羞，语气却特意放温和了一些，“鸣人怎么这么晚才下来？”

鸣人挠了挠头，觉得脸又有些发烫，“刚才佐助在给我讲题，有点尾巴没有做完。”

他可不是这么爱学习的人，漩涡鸣人心中对能编出这样谎话的自己狂翻白眼，发现自己脸皮真是一日厚过一日。他紧紧抿着唇，生怕宇智波富岳看出异样。宇智波富岳听了却是连连夸奖他上进。

美琴听得眉开眼笑，又一个劲地夸鸣人，告诉富岳鸣人的目标可高着呢，听得Omega额角狂冒虚汗。

富岳吃了一惊，转而问鸣人房间太窄，要不要专门挪一间房给他做书房。

漩涡鸣人愣了一愣，不明所以道，“我不是住的客房啊……”

他这才注意到美琴一直在向他使眼色，然而已经来不及了。事情漏馅得太快，宇智波富岳率先反应了过来，“他们一个Alpha，一个Omega，你让他们就住隔壁？还把房间打通了？”

“那怎么了？总不能让鸣人住客房吧。”宇智波美琴笑着敷衍了几句，想要把话题转到一边。

富岳压根不吃妻子这一套，心累地叹了口气，意有所指道，“他们才十几岁，正是年轻气盛的时候。”

宇智波富岳话没有说得太明白，但是鸣人一下就听懂了，他偷偷看了几眼，发现宇智波佐助还是一脸正直，连脸皮都没有眨一下。

“我未婚先孕怀上鼬的时候，你可不是这个态度啊，现在倒好，当父亲就开始摆架子了！”美琴不开心了，无情地开始数落宇智波富岳，“佐助我教得好，才跟你不是一个德行呢。”

漩涡鸣人在一旁听得心里打鼓，他和佐助从头到尾都没戴过套，而且上次发情期还差点撞开生殖腔。

漩涡鸣人愣愣看着屏幕里宇智波富岳哪壶不开提哪壶，只能给妻子讨好赔罪，突然就什么声音都灌不进耳朵。他低头一看，自己肚子不知道什么时候大了起来，线条圆润饱满，手脚却还是瘦得没几两肉。

由于他和佐助总是管不住自己，见面就是干柴烈火，这都不知道是第几胎了。

他好像一个未婚先孕的小媳妇唯唯诺诺坐在婆婆身边，而宇智波美琴还在一旁对富岳说，“你看，鸣人怀的是你孙子。”

宇智波富岳却不拿正眼瞧他，说自己辛辛苦苦培养了十几年的儿子，就这么被一个Omega拐跑了，正气不打一出来。

“鸣人怎么了，我看鸣人挺优秀的，和佐助般配不说，还又专一又负责。十几岁就把佐助睡了。这么多年都一心一意。”

“般配？哪里般配？”宇智波富岳吹鼻子瞪眼，“再般配不过就是个F班吊车尾罢了。”

漩涡鸣人顿时一阵胃痛。他赶紧反驳，自己也是十分上进的，曾经还扬言考过A班的香磷。

宇智波富岳的气势像座大山一样压来。“那你到底考没考过呢？”

“没有。”他无力地辩解，越说越小声“那都是因为我每天晚上补习的时候，都在和佐助做，明明说今天不做了，结果第二天又在做……”

所以为什么要管不住自己，成天到晚做啊！害得他高中没毕业就当了妈妈。

天啊！漩涡鸣人一下子回过神，窘得热血全涌上脑子，赶紧慌慌张张端起玻璃杯喝了几口果汁压惊。

“我什么德行啊！”宇智波富岳无言以对，还要强撑着大家长的威严。

“什么德行你自己清楚，年轻那些事敢做不敢认是不是？我给你留点面子，在孩子们面前就不说这些了！鸣人像水门，是个老实孩子，你也不用操心。”

“我从没说过我不信任鸣人！不对，你话题拐到哪里去了？你什么时候重新安排房间。”

就是这个老实孩子，十几分钟之前还被干得两腿发颤，站也站不住。酒店也拐着Alpha去了两回了。鸣人感觉胸口中了一箭，差点被呛到。

“爸！”一直在旁吃瓜的宇智波佐助听不下去了，他站起身走到屏幕前，对着宇智波富岳深深鞠了一躬，虽然红着脸，声音却无比清亮，“除了成结，我和鸣人什么都做过了，你现在担心晚了。”

“……”

沉默，满屋子沉默。连一向咋咋呼呼的鸣人都安静地瞪大了眼睛，后知后觉眨巴了两下。良久，宇智波富岳才反应过来，“看吧！”他迅速甩锅美琴，“这就是你教出来的儿子！”

“儿子这一套不是跟你学的吗？”美琴说，侧过身把Omega牢牢护在身后，“不过是年轻人谈个恋爱，你发什么脾气。”

“我还不过是出个差呢，合着你们一家人合起伙都瞒着我？”

“我早把鸣人当做亲儿子了。我们就是一家人，你不认他，你就在国外当个孤家寡人别回来了。”

漩涡鸣人低下头，紧紧盯着茶几前四双穿着家居拖的脚，没有想到他就这样挤进了属于一家人的话题里。

宇智波佐助直直站着，安慰着美琴，“我知道你想以后再告诉父亲这件事。但是……”

他抬起头望向宇智波富岳，无比坦然，“我是你儿子，你知道我所有的选择都不是一时冲动。”

漩涡鸣人呆住了。突然觉得自己肚子里的小宝宝终于有依有靠，他赶紧站起来站在宇智波旁边，牵住他的手。一点点身高差，却说明了他仍然是个稚嫩的孩子，“伯父！我……我也是一直想对佐助负责的说。”

宇智波佐助侧眸微微看了他一眼，耳朵尖一红，别扭地转过头去，眼神躲闪得飞快，“吊车尾还挺爱逞强。”

简直像要争个高下一样，漩涡鸣人梗着脖子，不找边际车轱辘了一大堆，来来回回却是一句话，“伯父，你不要怪佐助，我们不是故意瞒着你。”

他不服输地说，“你要生气就生我的气，不是佐助的错。”

宇智波鼬插话进来，好整以暇道，“他们还是孩子呢，又不着急结婚，谈谈地下恋情也是情有可原啊。”

“胡闹！”宇智波富岳厉声说。威严的气势证明他的确是鼬和佐助的父亲，相似的血统，相似的优秀，相似的骄傲，只不过这个中年男人有更多的考量。

“如果您当时有信心给予母亲一辈子的承诺，我也可以。”山雨欲来，宇智波佐助却不卑不亢，直视着同血同源的父亲。

漩涡鸣人瞬间庆幸宇智波富岳此时在国外，要不然这个家不知要怎么闹翻天，父子间的矛盾又是如何尖锐。

“自来也老师把鸣人交给我，结果我儿子把人拐了，我怎么给老师交代。”宇智波富岳质问道。

“那你想怎么样！”美琴急道。

宇智波富岳默不作声，没有回应自己的妻子，只是直直地望向自己的幼子。岁月沉浮给予中年人一双锐利又坚毅的眼，然而年轻Alpha的目光却笃定而又真诚。父子俩僵持着，最后还是宇智波富岳败下阵来，轻轻叹了口气。“还能怎么办，先瞒着！之后再给老师说！”

漩涡鸣人几乎欢呼起来。他有点敬畏宇智波富岳，但是好色老头，他糊弄糊弄就过去了。而且，谁会不喜欢宇智波佐助呢？

宇智波富岳仍然忧心忡忡，“佐助！”

“父亲。”宇智波佐助往前走了一步，漩涡鸣人恋恋不舍地松开佐助的手，看见他的Alpha站在自己的父亲面前，姿态恭敬，却又腰背挺直。既为人子，又是一个骄傲的大男孩。

“我和美琴一直教你们两兄弟的，对待每一个Omega都要慎而珍重。因为你永远也不知道，一个Alpha能对Omega的人生造成多深的影响，而这个Omega也能反过来改变你。你还记得吗？”

“我记得。”

“哎。”宇智波目光威严又温和，他轻轻叹了口气，像是感叹，像是宽慰，“你长大了。”

然而宇智波佐助摇了摇头，有一种男孩子的执拗与骄傲，如果可以，他永远想给自己的Omega最好的，“我还是太沉不住气了。也许这不是一个好的时机。”

“没有！”漩涡鸣人赶紧跳起来，“现在就挺好的。”他的莽撞，换来了佐助略带嗔怪的一眼。鼬却是饶有兴致地看着他。

傻乎乎的Omega全然没注意到自己打破了煽情的氛围，看到大家都看着他，才有些窘得挠挠头，觉得自己太过急切。

但美琴却站起来摸了摸他的头发。“是的，现在就是个好时机。”

“你看！”她骄傲地牵住鸣人的手，又把他带在屏幕前，“富岳，你现在又多了个儿子了。他多乖啊。”


End file.
